


finally

by calixarene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixarene/pseuds/calixarene
Summary: you will always be my first love, jeon wonwoo.





	finally

my love,  
  
it's been months now. i still can't seem to move on. you're looking better though, i'm glad.  
  
i miss you. i miss waking up to your face in the morning. i miss cooking our meals. i miss dragging you along to whatever new restaurant has opened near campus. i miss staying up and studying with you. i miss our fights. i miss the times when you made me yours. i miss your i love yous. i miss your smile. i miss making you laugh. i miss having you as the last thing i see before i sleep. i miss being able to call you mine. i miss being able to say i was yours. god, i miss you so much.

~~is there anyway i can fix this?~~  
  
remember to eat, okay! you always forget when finals week comes around.  
  
\---  
  
we've done it! we finally graduated! i am so proud and happy for you, even more than i am for myself.  
  
i remember the nights when we talked about our dreams and plans of the future. do you remember? do you remember us promising to always be two halves of a whole, to be there through everything, to be each other’s future? i do.  
  
i remember how we planned how you'll take medicine while i opened a restaurant. i remember when we said we'd rent an apartment for both of us and when we've saved enough, we'll buy a house together. i wake up everyday hoping that it can still happen.  
  
i say you with them today, you two look beautiful together. you were as radiant as always. did you get your morning coffee? did they get your favorite?  
  
good luck, love. i'll always be cheering you from afar.  
  
\---  
  
you've done it! dr. jeon has a nice ring to it. i’m so proud of you. i miss you. i brought your favorite flowers but i saw you with a bouquet of them already.  
  
i'm glad they know your favorite flower and in your favorite color too.  
  
we were supposed to build a family now, remember?  
  
i've been feeling empty, is that normal? seeing you happy because of someone else hurts. it's odd because all i want is for you to have a reason to smile everyday even though it isn't because of me.  
  
i hope i’m finally moving on because you told me to. but god, i still miss waking up next to you.  
  
\---  
  
if you're reading this then i guess i was finally able to get enough courage to tell you everything despite it being a little too late.  
  
you were the best thing to ever happen to me. despite only having a few months with you, they were, without a doubt, the happiest months of my life.  
  
thinking back, i still don't know where we went wrong. we clicked, but somewhere along the way, we started changing and then we just woke up realizing that we don't fit anymore. it hurts to think that what we had wasn't enough to keep us together.  
  
do you remember how we met? in the library of our first year of university? i never thought that the first person i would meet in university would become my whole universe.  
  
waking up, moving, just doing anything really, is so much harder now than it was before i met you. it's hard to smile now, i've learned to fake it though.  
  
i’m happy for you though. i’m happy you were able to move on and find someone perfect for you. i just hope that one day i find someone like that.  
  
congratulations, my love. seeing you walk down the aisle was beautiful. i hope he takes care of you like i would have. i hope he loves you the way i do. i hope he'll hold you when you get into one of your moods until everything starts to feel a bit better. i hope he'll understand your tendency to hide away from everyone at times. i hope he'll accept all of you, the good, the bad, and everything in between, like i always have.  
  
you will always be my first love, jeon wonwoo.

  
and probably my last.  
  
sincerely,  
kim mingyu

 

_from the will of kim mingyu_

**Author's Note:**

> the result of all my meanie feels ;-; enjoy? this was written with only 2 hours of sleep and no coffee, sorry


End file.
